Akodo Tsudoken
Akodo Tsudoken was a bushi, commander and tactician of the Lion Clan. War of Red Snow Born to a middling-level branch of the Akodo family, Tsudoken quickly became an officer, a patient and organized man with an eye for detail and a strong sword arm. By the time of the Khan's March, Tsudoken was already commanding his own legion. Second City - The City, p. 26 Lion March to Shiro Moto In 1170 Tsudoken's forces were stationed near Kyuden Ikoma during the Lion's war with the Unicorn. Death at Koten, p. 80 Tsudoken was visited by the Seppun Magistrate Seppun Tashime and Tamori Shaiko, who asked permit to talk with a member of his staff, Kitsu Ineko. Death at Koten, pp. 88-89 Colonies Tsudoken also distinguished himself in the Destroyer War. When the Empire of Rokugan expanded beyond it's borders, Tsudoken was appointed as Head of the Second City Guardsmen in the capital of the colonies, known as the Second City. The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman Ikoma Katsuru, occupyed the position of Imperial Governor of the Colonies when he arrived, and the two soldiers quickly became friends, making it much easier for both of them to embrace their new roles in the Colonies. War of Serpents When in 1198 the Governor Ikoma Katsuru was murdered by an enormous and monstrous creature which had infiltrated, Tsudoken called for answers. Akodo Tsudoken (Forgotten Legacy flavor) Passage into and out of the Imperial District had not actually restricted, but monitored. Tsudoken dismissed the entire staff after accepting the seppuku of their commanders, then instituted much more rigid policies to assure the security of the Imperial District. Second City - The City, p. 12 He appointed Seppun Toriko as Mistress of the Gates. Second City - The City, p. 15 Ivory Champion Arrival Shinjo Tselu was stationed on the Second City as the first Ivory Champion after the position's creation by the new Governor of the Colonies, Otomo Suikihime. Tsudoken gave him a comprehensive report on the strength and disposition of all the Second City Guardsmen's assets. Sukihime had ordered that administration of the Guardsmen fell to the Ivory Champion. State of the Clans, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Tselu left the city to find clues about the murdered of Suikihime's predecessor, despite Tsudoken considered necessary his presence in the city as a recognizable leader in a moment when a new Governor had been appointed. Embers of War, Part 1: The Unicorn, by Shawn Carman Under the Eye of P'an Ku Tsudoken requested Iuchi Yuri, son of one of the last Horiuchi, to inform his superiors about that they had to submit any knowledge gathered in the Horiuchi libraries about the Naga. Yuri refused, as the Horiuchi libraries were not just for anyone to look through. Tsudoken overreacted, and the anger he felt was unusual. In Service to the Empire, Part 1, by Seth Mason Tsudoken was under P'an Ku's scrutiny, Clarification about the Fallen and canon streamline, by L5R Story Team and he might fallen to the dragon's madness, as many other samurai in the Colonies. Akodo Tsudoken (Coils of Madness Boxtext and flavor) Siege of the Second City Suikihime ordered Tsudoken to seal off the Military District and Imperial District when the Ninth Imperial Legion was in sight, to withstand the Siege of the Second City. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu supported the besiegers, and managed to open the gate that connected to the Peasant District. The Military District was breached by Crab and Unicorn forces, so Tsudoken rallied his forces to stop them. While he defended the city, Kitsuki Fujimura and Mirumoto Ichizo had to take Suikihime away from there. The legions of the Ivory Champion stood beside the city defenders, under the command of Asako Karachu. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Defeated Tsudoken was severely wounded during the Siege of the Second City, the first day the gate to the Peasant District was compromised by the attack of the Ninth Imperial Legion. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Tsudoken had led a counterattack to retake the Temple District, and killed chui Akodo Suoh in a personal duel. A concealed archer, Tsuruchi Yashiro, captured Tsudoken after one of his arrows hit him Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason in one of his legs. He was confined in the Governor's Estate by interim Governor Iweko Shibatsu and tended by Iuchi Yuri. Tsudoken was visited by the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu, seeking his alliance against the Spider Clan once the Empress sanctioned Renyu as interim governor of the Colonies. Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton P'an Ku's Madness Riots In the aftermath of the siege, Suikihime had gone into hiding, and Shinjo Tselu left the city in searching for her. He appointed Shinjo Sanenari as the commanding officer of the Ivory Legion in his absence. When outbreaks began to happen in the Second City, Tsudoken joined Kuni Renyu, Sanenari, and Kitsuki Fujimura to decide how to keep order. The Imperial Legion camped outside the city was without command, as Shinjo Kinto was kept as hostage by the elder imperial Otomo M'rika. The Imperial Explorer Daigotsu Bofana proposed the interim governor Renyu a deal, to ask a favor to the Spider, a clan the Kuni Daimyo despised, in exchange for the release of Kinto, which would lead the Legion as peacekeepers within the city. During the meeting part of Daigotsu Gyoken's detachment rushed into the Governor's estates and attacked the group. The samurai managed to defeat the assailants. Coils pof Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Tsudoken and several others attempted to fight their way from the Governor’s estate through the rioters. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The Captain was wounded in the fights, but he attended the Ivory Court once order was restored in several districts. In front of the Court the madman Daigotsu Gyoken, who had been defeated and taken prisoner, was tortured by Renyu, and in turn killed by the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. A messenger arrived from Journey's End City, reporting the city had been lost to a maddened horde which had come from the Second City. Shortly after appeared at court Suikihime, as a prisoner. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Defeat The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko and the eldest Empress' son, Iweko Seiken, announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Fallen Despite P'an Ku had been banished, Tsudoken's mind slipped. He became a Fallen, and marshalled those Lion who had also lost their sanity. They headed toward Journey's End Keep, to confront the Imperial Legion led by Shinjo Kinto, who was marching to retake the city from Unicorn Fallen. Undone, by Seth Mason Death The 9th Imperial Legion faced Unicorn forces led by Shinjo Yoshie, while Tsudoken's army attempted to flank them, but they were outmaneuvered by the arrival of the combined forces of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Dairuko, the Khan Shinjo Min-Hee, and the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu. Yoshie's forces broke to intercept Dairuko's army, and the 9th Legion intercepted Akodo Tsudoken's Fallen legion. Tsudoken was killed by Kinto in personal combat. Age of Ivory, Part 3, by Seth Mason See also * Akodo Tsudoken/Meta External Links * Akodo Tsudoken (Death at Koten) * Akodo Tsudoken Exp (Forgotten Legacy) * Akodo Tsudoken Exp2 (Coils of Madness) Category:Lion Clan Members